


Play Time Rescue

by AnotherSandersFander



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Action Figure!Remus, Action Figure!Roman, Adventure, Cabbage Patch Doll!Patton, Kid!Thomas, Lego!Logan, Plushie!Virgil, Rescue Missions, Toy Story AU, Toy Story References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSandersFander/pseuds/AnotherSandersFander
Summary: The Toy Story AU no one asked for.What happens when one of Thomas's toys gets broken? The others go on a rescue mission, of course! But who will they meet along the way?
Kudos: 32





	Play Time Rescue

“The Dragon Witch storms the gates!” Thomas shouted, the worn stuffed animal looming in his outstretched arm. With a put-upon shrill the little boy spoke for the tiny princess in his other hand, “Oh no, someone save me!” 

Then came Roman’s favorite part. Astride his valiant unicorn steed, he was lifted up to the cardboard castle. Thomas deepened his voice for the prince to say, “Don’t worry, I’ll save you!” 

The smashing into Virgil was less enjoyed, but shoving the brave knight into the dragon’s belly and grunting wildly were apparently required aspects of rescue for young Thomas. At least, as Virgil so often reminded, Roman was getting the softer end of the arrangement. One last resounding gasp signified the Dragon Witch’s demise, and Thomas tossed Virgil aside to announce, “Prince Roman saves castle!” 

He quickly stumbled upright for Roman’s victory lap, voicing the countless cheers of the other toys as his little legs ran them around the room. “Hooray, go Roman! Wahoo!” This was Roman’s second favorite part, but it was Shimmerstar’s favorite. He couldn’t see the smile on the unicorn’s plastic face but he knew it was there. After a third, breathless lap Thomas flopped onto the floor again, clutching Roman and Shimmerstar close to his chest. “What brave heroes,” he said at last, already reaching for the next part of the story. “But can Prince Roman face, pause for dramatic effect, can Roman face the Terrible Duke of Darkness?! Bwuah hahahahaha!” He held Roman and Shimmerstar in his right hand to face Remus and Nightshade in his left for the duel of the ages when—

“Boys!” Mom called from downstairs. “Lunchtime!”

“Coming, Mom!” Thomas hollered back. The little boy delicately placed both riders down on the floor, but in his exuberance he caught Nightshade with his foot and spun her out into the hall. Roman could see Remus’s shocked expression even as they both remained frozen, because after all—

CRUNCH!

Thomas’s older brother cursed under his breath. “Why does he have to leave his stupid toys everywhere?” he grumbled, kicking Remus and Nightshade back into Thomas’s room.

Well, most of Remus. When the coast was clear Roman was the first to notice the arm and leg abandoned in the hall. “Oh no,” he said aloud as he held his brother’s remaining hand. They were from the same set after all.

“Oh no, no, no, no, no,” Virgil parroted, too nervous to complain about the itchy construction paper wings taped to his arms.

Patton, the Cabbage Patch Kid who had minutes ago played a marauding giant in Thomas’s medieval fantasy, settled into his usual role as Dad. “It’s okay, kiddos,” he assured the gathering crowd of action figures and plushies. “Remus is gonna be just fine.”

Remus laughed and wiggled the broken stump that had once been his left arm. “Not this time, Pat.”

The platoon of action heroes scuttled to the forefront in their rescue jeep. “We can collect his other parts,” their commander promised.

“Be careful!” Patton warned as they sped off.

“They’ll be quite safe,” Logan, a Lego Minifigure, reminded him. “The whole family is downstairs.”

“Eating lunch,” Remus elaborated to no one in particular. “In the kitchen. Next to the trash compactor.”

“You are not trash!” Roman screeched, squeezing his brother’s hand as much as their hard plastic bodies would allow.

“Not yet,” Remus agreed. “Not until Thomas finds me.”

Patton hummed a concerned little hum, half-singing as he said, “Thomas doesn’t have to find you!”

“He certainly doesn’t have to find you broken,” Logan added. “With some mild adhesive, I might be able to repair you.”

“You can fix him?” Roman had never known a relief so sweet. “You can really fix him?”

“He said ‘might’,” Virgil corrected. “Might doesn’t mean for sure.”

Roman had half a mind to puncture another patchy hole into Virgil’s plush, but before he could say or do anything he’d regret the rescue jeep came skidding back into view. “We got his parts,” the commander announced, presenting three quarters of an arm and half a leg. The little figure stood awkwardly at Roman’s side, eyes shifting from the prince to the duke. “I’m sorry,” he said softly.

Logan inspected the broken limbs with a serious furrow to his painted brow. “This may take more than tape.”

“But you can try, can’t you?! You can fix him?” Roman asked again.

“Perhaps, with some supplies,” Logan said at last. “The average time Thomas takes to eat his lunch is one hour and four minutes. With Dad also downstairs, it should be an easy trip to the office for glue, cardstock, and scissors." 

“Glue, cardstock, and scissors,” Roman repeated. “Can anyone help me get glue, cardstock, scissors?”

The crowd of plushies and figures looked sheepishly from one another back to their prince. Most weren’t as used to playing the hero as was their fearless leader. Even the rescue jeep seemed daunted to travel so far from Thomas’s room. Just as Roman was beginning to think he would have to go alone, Virgil raised his love-worn paw. “I’ll go,” volunteered the would-be Dragon Witch. “You’ll need someone big enough to carry the scissors, and someone to keep you out of trouble.”

“And I’m coming, of course,” Logan hopped into Roman’s arms. “To ensure we collect the correct supplies.”

“I’ll stay here and watch over Remus,” Patton promised. “We’ll set up a nice little hospital for him.”

“More like a morgue,” Remus quipped, but Patton was too busy directing the other toys to chide him for it.

“Hey Ernie, get the stethoscope!” he shouted towards the toy chest. “And that funny headband, too!”

Before he stand up, Roman felt a tug at his arm. Remus grinned his crooked grin and told him, “Be safe, brother. And, if things go sour, you’ll look after Nightshade, won’t you?”

Roman took a deep breath and forced out his most dazzling smile. “Nothing goes sour for Prince Roman!” he assured him.

“Goodbye boys!” Patton cheered. “Have fun storming the office!”

And with that, they were off.

**Author's Note:**

> You get fluff, you get fluff, check under your chairs because this fic will be filled with fluff!
> 
> Comments are appreciated, and remember to call me out if I have failed to tag anything that needs a tag.
> 
> Thank you and have a pleasant day!


End file.
